Consequences of a Past
by greyrocks
Summary: Everyone thinks that Bella is dead, Edward is on his way to Italy leaving his newborn daughter behind. But when a beautiful and mysterious stranger stops him, claiming to know how the very existance of vampires first began, everything will chance. ExB.
1. Death of a Beloved

**Consequences of a Past**

Chapter 1 - Death of a Beloved

If you like Harry Potter then check out my other fanfic called Unexpected Heir.

**RUBIES ARE RED, SAPPHIRES ARE BLUE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

He tried to save her; he pumped her heart, breathed oxygen in for her, shot his venom straight into her heart. But he was too late. Bella Swan had slipped into the after life without Edward Cullen ever registering it. Outside the house a lone figure sat atop a tree, listening and watching everything going on inside the house, a single tear escaped a gold eye and a gentle whisper of "sleep" was carried by the wind into the house.

The remaining Cullens were on the ground floor when they heard Bella's heart fall silent. After a while Carlisle and Esme ran into the room, they registered Jacob staring at the baby in Rosalie's arms, the silence of the room and Edward's frantic CPR upstairs.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's heart won't start. He's been for 28 minutes, he won't give up" Alice said, between her dry sobs. Jasper was next to her but the pain was visible on his face, just the pain Edward was feeling from upstairs was enough to kill him if he could.

"Why hasn't anyone gone to help him?" Esme asked, she too now sobbing.

"Too much blood, Jacob tried but he saw there was nothing he could do and gave up, Edward kicked him out". Carlisle ran up the stairs. He met Edward still trying to make her heart beat. He saw various bite marks all over her body. Bella looked peaceful, as if her mission had been completed.

"Edward? Son? Please don't torture yourself any longer. Bella has moved on"

Edward ignored him and kept doing CPR.

"Edward?" Carlisle tried to put his hands over Edward's but Edward slapped them away with such force that one of them ripped off. Carlisle quickly retrieved it as if nothing happened. Edward kept his eyes on Bella.

"Edward, remember your daughter. Please Edward let go" He put his hands over him, trying to stop him once more, the younger vampire tried to slap them away again but Carlisle wouldn't allow it. He grabbed Edward from behind. Edward's hands stopped moving over the dead heart, he dropped on the floor in dry sobs. Carlisle held him.

"She's not dead! She's not gone! Help me Carlisle"

"Edward you have been doing CPR for 44 minutes, you know there's nothing else we can do. You have your daughter Reneesme; she's downstairs waiting for her father. She's beautiful Edward"

Edward kept muttering Bella's name under his breath. He didn't seem to hear anything Carlisle was saying. Suddenly he broke free from Carlisle's fatherly embrace and broke out into the night through the wall, so fast that he was out of Carlisle's hearing range within minutes.

Carlisle started to clean the blood with bleach. When he was done the others managed to enter the room, minus Rosalie and Jacob who remained with the baby, both because they didn't want to see a dead family member but also because they did not want Reneesme to see her dead mother. Carlisle cleaned the body up as much as possible, straightening her back and stitching up the wounds, Alice redressed the body and they carried Bella into Edward's room, laying her on the large golden bed, her long hair stretched out in soft waves. They opened the window and let the cold night air they did not want the body to start decomposing yet, although they doubted that the venom in her silent veins would allow the body to decompose anyway. They all went into the living room, questions about what would happen next raced in their minds, however the biggest worry remained the fact that they were certain Edward would do something stupid and no one could stop him.


	2. Reawakened

Re-awakened

He was running through the forest, faster than he ever was able. His mind itself was racing faster than usual, filled with plans to go to Italy, yet refraining from making a final decision knowing Alice would know and stop him. A small portion of his brain was thinking about the small child he was leaving behind. He was not very far from the ocean when he saw a very large wolf, larger than Jacob and even Sam, running along side him. He hoped that it wouldn't try to stop him; he did not want to kill one of his friends. His instinct of preservation kicked in when he noticed that he could not hear any thoughts from the animal that was clearly supernatural. He stopped completely, just near the beach. He/She/It, he did not know, came up behind him silently, even to his vampire hearing and all he heard was a quiet "sleep" in his ear before dark covered his senses.

****************************************************************

Alice and Esme were hugging each other in a corner, sobbing without tears, when the front door opened and a woman they did not recognise, entered the living room, Edward in her arms with his eyes closed. Everyone was instantly crowding her, Emmett and Jasper in a defensive crouch, Rosalie ran upstairs with the baby, before she could see her father like that and to prevent any possible danger from the stranger.

"What happened to him?" Carlisle asked, as the woman placed Edward down on the sofa.

"Is he dead?" Esme asked, her sobs restarting.

"No" the stranger said, her voice was something they had never heard, ancient and wise, yet young and sweet at the same time.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked again, more urgently.

"He was on his way to Italy. I stopped him"

The Cullens finally diverted their eyes from Edward towards the newcomer. She was definitely a vampire and all were sure that they had not met her before. Her skin was perfectly flawless and looked even more impenetrable than theirs. Her eyes were of the purest gold with something else hidden deep in them. Her hair was an earthly brown, the kind of brown you could only find in deep, pure and undisturbed forests, and it fell all the way down to the bottom of her back in soft waves. All of them were surprised to see her obvious slender body covered by the most intricate kimono they had ever seen, greens and reds fit perfectly together, gold and white embroiled together in the shape of phoenixes. Her intense beauty compared to Rosalie's was like comparing the stars with common forest fungi, Rosalie being the fungi.

"I mean you no harm, quite the opposite, if you allow me, I will explain everything"

"Now is not a good time" Emmett said, the sound of a single heart beat filled the room, they stared at the woman, whose name they did not even know, she was seating on the love seat.

"If by that you are referring to the dead girl upstairs then there is no need to worry. Isabella Cullen is merely sleeping"

"What? But I can't see her future, her heart has stopped beating!" Alice said.

"I put her to sleep; I knew Edward's efforts would not save her."

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I have many names but right now my name is Yukiko, I've been living in Japan for the past 213 years and I've gotten used to the names and clothing as you can see"

"What happened to Edward?" Alice asked.

"He too is asleep" Yukiko answered, her intense gold eyes fixed on Carlisle.

"That is impossible" Emmett said.

"Not if I want it"

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked again.

"If you stop interrupting me I may be able to explain. As I was saying, my current name is Yukiko Hiraga, but that will change soon, I understand that there is a need to fit in and a Japanese name does quite the opposite. I will explain everything in detail once Mr. Edward wakes up and Bella is safe" emotion seeped into her voice at the end of her sentence. Carlisle picked that up.

"And what exactly will you do? Bella is dead! Her heart is silent, her blood is immobile! And Edward is lying on a sofa apparently sleeping when we all know that sleeping for a vampire is impossible. We are having a bit of a hard time, so please, thanks for bringing Edward here but you can go now" Emmett said, when Yukiko did not move he launched at her, however he found that he was frozen in place, whilst Yukiko's face remained perfectly calm as she got up and headed for the stairs. The others tried to stop her but they too were frozen and began levitating behind her.

"I told you I mean no harm, yet you do not believe me, I am beginning to wonder if I should have really come here, however I do understand what you are going through, I feel what you are going through, now if you children don't mind I have some work to do, you will follow and see and perhaps you will begin to believe me" she continued up the stairs, so fast that it blurred even the vampire's vision. She seemed to know where she was going, bypassing Rosalie's and Alice's room without a second glance; she stood next to the golden bed merely a tenth of a second later.

"Hello Bella, you were right, we did meet again" Yukiko said as she caressed the corpse's cold face and leaning down, letting her marble sharp teeth sink deep into Bella's neck. Bella opened her eyes and her gasp filled the room.


End file.
